Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 23 (CHALLENGE STARS!)
PBG tackles the very difficult challenge stars. Synopsis PBG is close to beating the game. He should get them today in the challenge stars. He has never done this before. He talks to the green stars. He heads to the Rolling Gizmo Galaxy. PBG gets to roll on the ball! He reads the sign twice by mistake. He falls off the cliff fairly early on. PBG has a death counter for this episode. He breaks the first block. He figures out that he needs to jump. He moves on to the next section. He tries to get all the coins. He wonders why he should get the coins that are on a narrow path, and decides to get them anyway. He tries to move on to the next platform, but it turns as he is about to get off it, and he falls to his death. PBG has to start from the beginning, and dies again. He tries to get all the coins again. He makes it across the bridge this time, and tries to fall into a small hole. A dice pushes PBG onto a bridge, and the ball gets blown up by a few Bomb-ombs. PBG needs to slow down. The level feels intense. PBG plans his strategy, and climbs on the dice, and makes it to the end! He gets the star on the top of the flag. PBG is stressed out! PBG starts on the next challenge star. PBG heads to Bubble Blast Galaxy. PBG tells the viewer not to think about blowing Mario in a bubble too hard. Mario gets in the bubble, and PBG starts blowing him around. He gets the first star piece, but hits a mine, and falls into a black hole. He tries again, and has to do it slowly. He moves on to the next one. He gets through the second and third stages. The fourth section has electric fences moving around and it starts to get a little crazy, but PBG gets through it all. PBG does the last one, and almost messes up. He gets the last star piece, and heads to the launch star. He realizes that he needs to do more. Bullet bills are now chasing Mario. Mario is electrocuted, and has to go back to the start of the section. PBG was worried that he was going to have to go back all the way to the beginning. PBG dies again several times after going too fast. PBG makes it to the furthest point he has got to, and barely survives a bullet bill attack. Many bullet bills start appearing and chasing him, and PBG screws up and dies again. Tons of bullet bills start chasing him, and PBG gets to the star, only for a bullet bill to get to him first. PBG is frustrated. There are several more deaths. He finally gets the star. The next galaxy is Loopdeeswoop Galaxy. PBG is excited that this is a ray surfing level, and the track looks like F-Zero. PBG will try to hold A through the whole course. He gets lucky after bouncing off a hoop. He does well, but the course gets very thin, and he falls to his death. He wants to try going at full speed a few more times. He falls off earlier this time. PBG feels sorry for the ray after he gets killed over and over. PBG tried to land back on the course, but it didn't work. PBG wants to fall off the track, and land on another part of the track. PBG wonders how he has more lives than when he started. As soon as PBG starts talking he falls! He decides to speed up the footage. He still dies. The controller gets confused after PBG turns the controller too much. PBG has given up, and is going slowly now. He makes a poem about Captain Falcon. He still falls even though he is going slowly. It's hard for PBG to focus for so long. He makes it to the goal! PBG gets the star, and wonders why none of the penguins risk their lives. PBG has all 60 stars! In the next episode, PBG will take down Bowser! Trivia * This episode has the most deaths in Sucking At history, with 20! Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos